


Nonsense

by Perishthethought



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perishthethought/pseuds/Perishthethought
Summary: I was sad and wrote this, I'm posting it just to save really, you're welcome to read it if you like, but It's really just for me.
Kudos: 1





	Nonsense

Evan stared at the photograph for what felt like an eternity, his eyes misting over for reasons you couldn’t explain. If someone had asked, he would’ve said nostalgia, but that wasn’t the real reason. Evan never felt nostalgia for your childhood, in fact he’d much rather forget it. But there in the picture was his childhood self, still caught in the trap of femininity that he had long ago shed, with long curly hair tied in pigtails and a frilly dress that he had hated even then. But that wasn’t what he was focused on, or what was tugging his heartstrings. In the photo, in the hands of his younger self, was a little mint bear. A mint care bear, Wish, if he remembered correctly. He had never really forgotten her, she was his best friend for years after all, but he wasn’t expecting to *see* her. All Evan was trying to do that day was clear out some old boxes he’d stored in his attic. He was opening the boxes as a technicality, he was throwing away pretty much everything in them, the only object giving him pause was this photograph. He wasn’t sure why he had it, or even why his parents had printed it out, it seemed to be a perfectly average day. He suddenly longed for the bear, more than he had wanted, well, anything from his childhood. For a moment, there was a spark of hope that she was buried somewhere in the boxes that surrounded him, before his brain, rather harshly reminded him why she wasn't.

Several hours, a dose of anxiety medication, and a phone call later, Evan was laying on his couch, staring at the ceiling, a formerly lit cigarette hanging from his lips. He tried to quit, but sometimes it was too much to resist. His ceiling was slowly starting to lose interest, he almost regretted removing the popcorn effect. He started to try to get off the couch and almost immediately fell back.   
“Ah right… Nausea…” Evan said to himself, sighing and sinking further into the plush couch. He at least had his phone, which he opened and began to scroll through Twitter. He paused for a second to read the trending tab, sighed, and continued. Someone was getting married, someone else was talking politics, someone was getting blocked for said politics. He passed by an ad for Ebay, before scrolling back up. The ad was for vintage items. Now, Evan wasn’t old, he wasn’t even 30 for god’s sake, he was resistant to the idea of anything from his life being vintage, but, maybe? He closed twitter and downloaded the ebay app, drumming his fingers rhythmically on his chest while he watched the download bar fill. When he was finally able to use the app he searched “care bears”, and was immediately flooded with thousands of results. This gave him hope, real hope this time. He got more specific, “Care bears plush”. Less, but still several thousand results showed up before him. A little more specific, “Care bears wish plush”. This time only a few hundred showed up, in various conditions, ranging from in boxes and bags, to being obviously well loved and played with heavily for years. He was on the second page of search results when his heart skipped a beat. There on the screen was, almost exactly, the bear he remembered. It wasn’t his, definitely not, but the one on the screen was the same make, and still in it’s box. Buy now, said the listing next to it. Evan looked around the parts of the apartment he could see, and decided he could live on ramen for a few weeks, and hit the purchase button without another thought. 

The next few days passed in agony, Evan was working from home, refreshing his order page in between every zoom meeting. When the tracking number FINALLY generated he spent hours refreshing that page instead. Waiting with bated breath for the day it was marked as “out for delivery”. That day finally came, and of COURSE it happened on a Tuesday, which was Evan’s busiest day by far, so much so that he worried he’d miss the mailman and leave his new friend out on the porch in the cold. “Don’t be silly” He chided himself, unwittingly out loud. Someone in the zoom meeting kindly pointed out that he was muted, and could he please repeat his comment. He quickly made up something about the call freezing and asking them to repeat, one of his coworkers gave him a quizzical look, as he remembered too late that her primary method of communication with hearing people was lip reading. He decided to double down and not acknowledge he saw her look. It was just a stuffed animal and he needed to stop being silly and focus on work. Which… yeah that wasn’t happening. He opened the tracking tab on his second monitor and began lackadaisically hitting refresh, on the third click, the status was changed to “Delivered” and his eyes widened. He wasn’t going to even have a break for another several hours, and he couldn’t get away from the meeting… Unless… He brought up the settings of his computer, and there, taunting him with it’s little light, was airplane mode. He still was unclear as to why a desktop computer needed an airplane mode, but in this exact moment it was just the thing he needed. A subtle click and a quick phone call to his boss about internet struggles later, Evan was excused for the day. He stood and straightened his tie. He walked carefully down the stairs, stopping just before the front door, pausing for a moment to collect himself. His hand on the doorknob, he once again chided himself for being so nervous to “meet” a stuffed bear. He turned the knob and was immediately hit in the shins with a box, it must’ve been propped between the two doors. He pulled the box into his kitchen and sat on the floor, staring at the box pensively. He cut into the box with his key, loosening his tie as he did so.   
When the box opened, Wish Bear was staring up at Evan’s face, her serene stitched expression, strangely haunted by what could only be described as hope. Gently picking up the bear, he realized she wasn’t actually attached to the packaging that she was shown with online, but at that moment Evan didn’t care. As soon as his hands touched her soft fur, his eyes misted over and he crushed her into a hug. For once, just once, everything felt okay.


End file.
